Soul Suckers
by Fearillis
Summary: Prologue is in Maria's POV. My boyfriend writes the stuff in Nathaniel's POV. It starts with Maria's POV, so please take that into consideration that it switches every chapter!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: My boyfriend and I own the plot, if it's like any other stories, our apologies.

PROLOGUE

It was your typical Friday night, my friends and I just got done eating dinner at Rob's Diner. I had lived in the upper part of Michigan for about two years dad got a job up here. "Hey Maria, do you wanna come hang at my house tonight?"

That was my friend, Kati. She was really social.

"Sorry, I can't. I promised my mom that I would take my brother somewhere."

"Are you serious?"

"Oh yes, very," I lied. I just didn't want to go anywhere else that night.

"Okay, um. I guess I'll just talk to you tomorrow," Kati said. Then, the rest of my friends and her left. I was alone.

I walked for a while, but then things got weird. As I walked, I realized that no one was around. I almost freaked out, but I just thought, _It's okay. I'm almost there._ It was true though, all I had to do was cut through the park. The only thing that I had to worry about there was the bears… right? I walked until I came across a woman in the park; she was crying.

"Ma'am, are you okay?" The woman looked up. She was beautiful, she had beautiful dark ginger hair, and striking green eyes.

"No! No! I'm not okay! Please help, I've lost my child!" She screamed.

"Oh, that's horrible. I'll help you look."

"Don't bother." I turned around. There was a woman with beautiful blonde hair, her eyes were yellow. That got me freaked out, plus in her hands was the body of a lifeless child.

"Oh my god!" I turned to run, but the red headed woman was right behind me, her eyes were now yellow… she was with the blonde-haired woman.

"Please! What do you want? Don't kill me, please!" All I could think about was that these women were serial killers.

"Why, my dear, why would we ever want to _kill _you? You're of great use to us." This woman jumped from the top of the oak tree that I was next to. She had black hair, and yes, yellow eyes.

"Oh Mary, don't scare the poor thing, she's gonna have enough to deal with," taunted the blonde-haired woman.

"You're right, Pearl." Just then, two men appeared. One, a well built boy with blue eyes and brown hair, the other a normal-looking guy with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. That's it, I was gonna die. Then out of nowhere, this group of people came running out of the trees so fast, in the blink of an eye, you would have missed them. They crashed into the creatures and started to battle. But the red-headed woman came after me when I started to run.

"Where do you think you're going?" she said. Then she picked me up like a feather and threw me into the nearest tree. But within a flash, she was there.

"Please, let me go. I won't tell anyone!" I pleaded.


	2. Chapter 2

I opened my eyes. A face lingered just above mine. "W-who are you?" I asked in a hushed tone. The person was a boy with black and blonde hair.

"My name is actually Nathaniel. Welcome to a new life; one filled with many new adventurous things… Maria," said the boy.

How exactly these people knew my name, I wasn't sure. One thing I was sure about? If I didn't get home soon, my parents would be worried. I was only a freshman in high school. Who knew what kind of people were out here this late. For all I knew, a rapist could've been lurking nearby.

"No need to worry. You're fine here," Nathaniel spoke. He leaned away, obviously trying to get out of my face. I was conscious of my actions, no matter how many times my head thought, _He's safe_.

"Would you like to know what exactly happened?" Nathaniel asked.

"That'd be great for a start," I laughed slightly. All my life, I hadn't been good at talking to new people but I was doing a fine start.

"The people you met were Soul Suckers. I'm one of them as well. We're like vampires but not as innocent. People shun vampires for drinking blood but yet us soul suckers fit in fine until a mortal figures us out. It's not so good then… the ones you met were bad ones. They… changed you. You are now one of us. No matter how disfiguring it is, you suck souls now." He looked warily at me, waiting for my reaction.

I burst out laughing just to see a gleam of sadness in Nathaniel's eyes. "Sorry…" I apologized after I'd stopped laughing. I didn't like that I'd just hurt him like that.

"It's fine. That's the common reaction we get. But we only tell new soul suckers about us, so you shouldn't feel lonely at all. There are many soul suckers but not in this area. We only came here but did not realize that bad soul suckers were here."

"I'm still really sorry. Oh wait, I remember you! You're Nathaniel from Biology class!" I smiled. I'd know this boy for a few months, but never talked to him. Strange.

"Maria, what are your favorite kinds of flowers? Two types please," Nathaniel smiled politely. "Roses and… tulips. Why?"

"Just wondering. And your favorite song?"

"_It's Been Awhile_ by Staind."

"Ah so you like that kind of music. I'll keep that in mind. And as we speak… your parents are… dead. I'm sorry." He looked down.

"What? Why?" I wailed. Why my parents?

Nathaniel took a deep breath. "Part of tradition is that when a new person is changed, their parents' memories must either be erased or if that fails, the parents must be killed. It seems the bad soul suckers killed your parents."

I started to cry. "Hey, don't cry…" Nathaniel hugged me and tried calming me down. I eventually stopped and then looked at him.

"Would you like to come with me?" he asked. I nodded and we walked to a parking lot that was vacant. "Ready to run?" he asked.

"I'm not good at running."

"Oh you are now." With that, he took off running. To me, he didn't _look _fast but I knew he was running faster than a human could see. I ran after him, catching up easily and not getting tired.

We stopped in front of a white house. "Is this your home?" I asked.

Nathaniel nodded. "Quite a peaceful place, too." I followed him as he walked toward it. He held the door for me. I walked in a little and he followed.

"For a house, it's very clean. Cleaner than average, at least."

The walls were white. We were just in the foyer, so there wasn't much but a hallway straight down with a door at the end of it. All down the hall, coat-hangers were connected to the walls.

"Down, through that door is where the actual housing is."

"Well this seems pretty fancy. I like it!" I smiled.

"Thank you." Nathaniel and I walked to the end of the hallway. The door opened by itself. "Sorry, telepathic."

So Nathaniel was a nice, telepathic, soul-sucking boy who was in my Biology class. Well, wasn't that just lovely.

Through the door was five people. Two girls, one boy. "Maria, welcome!" one girl said. She had short, curly, light brown hair. "His name is Carlos. He is my husband." She pointed to two girls now. They were twins, both with eyes. "That's Alexandria and Wanda." The two girls bowed.

"Obviously you know me," Nathaniel wasn't smiling so much anymore. Rather, he kept a straight face. "Where will you be living now that your parents are… passed away?"

"Don't ask such an intelligible question, Nathaniel! She obviously has to stay with us since there's no possible way for her to cope when she's a newly changed soul sucker!" Alexandria growled.

I flinched. Nathaniel was looking down. "Alexandria, to your room! That kind of behavior won't be tolerated and especially not in front of a guest!"

Alexandria stormed off. Nathaniel looked to me. "Um maybe it's best if I stay here."


End file.
